


in the middle

by naruhoe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, sideswipe has a massive oral fixation and nobody can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: The Twins take good care of Wheeljack.





	in the middle

It's a well-known fact between the three of them that Sideswipe likes sucking spike. Sunstreaker calls it an oral fixation, but neither is he complaining when Sideswipe is moaning wetly around his twin's spike from between Sunstreaker's thighs. But right now, it isn't Sunstreaker's spike that Sideswipe is swallowing. Wheeljack squirms against Sunstreaker's chest, but the golden twin merely tightens his arms around the mech's waist, nosing at Wheeljack's neck cabling. Normally, he might whisper dirty words into Wheeljack's audial, drive the engineer into a moaning mess of a mech, but with the scene taking place before his optics, Sunstreaker is hard-pressed to find even simple words.

Sideswipe's optics are dimmed at the moment, adding to the overall effect of debauched bliss that seems to have consumed his twin. A continuous stream of muffled moans bubble out from around the base of Wheeljack's spike, where Sideswipe's lips, glistening in the dim overhead lights with oral lubricant, are stretched wide. As Sunstreaker watches, Sideswipe lights his optics the rest of the way. Immediately, they find the two watching pairs of blue optics, Wheeljack's more cyan than Sunstreaker's cobalt orbs. Sunstreaker gets the distinct feeling of smug amusement across the bond as one of Sideswipe's optics dims in an unmistakable wink and his twin moans again- _loudly_  -around Wheeljack's spike. Wheeljack's fans kick up another cycle where he's pressed up against Sunstreaker's chest, and their lover echoes Sideswipe's moan. Sunstreaker wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment.

As Sideswipe begins to bob lazily up and down Wheeljack's spike, stopping once or twice to mouth at the base or tease the head, Sunstreaker's arms remain firm about Wheeljack's waist despite the other's squirming. His body practically shivers with the effort it takes not to just buck wildly into Sideswipe's intake; tensor cables stretched taut, optics bright. Behind him, Sunstreaker is steady and solid, an unwavering presence at the edge of the scene. His cooling fans are a low hum, optics trained on Sideswipe at first, but they shift to Wheeljack, taking in the seldom-seen shape of the engineer's mouth, normally hidden behind his blast mask, and the interesting colors his helm fins are flickering right now. 

Wheeljack doesn't notice the scrutiny, mouth opening wider in a startled moan when Sideswipe's glossa flirts with the piercing at the tip of his spike. Sideswipe's optics catch his, just as overbright as Wheeljack's are- perhaps even a little more. Sideswipe is undoubtedly enjoying himself, making pleased little sounds every time he manages to find a new spot that makes Wheeljack cry out, but nevertheless, black hands gently stroke Wheeljack's pelvic plating where they pin his hips. It's a quiet little reassurance, but Wheeljack appreciates it as much as he can through the haze of pleasure.

Wheeljack's servos clench desperately on the closest thing he can find as Sideswipe's throat ripples around his spike- which are Sunstreaker's forearms, as it turns out, still wrapped securely around his waist, strong but gentle. Sideswipe swallows around his spike again, indigo-tinged optics trained on Wheeljack's cyan ones as Wheeljack lets out a rather breathless cry. Sideswipe has begun to pluck at the cabling of his hips, sharp little pangs of pleasure that each drive him closer and closer to his peak. The thing that tips him over the edge, though, is the ping of an incoming comm message. It's from Sideswipe. / _Overload for us, sweetspark_./ And Wheeljack does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> short little drabble i cranked out last night. i appreciate all kudos or comments you have for me!


End file.
